


I Wish For Sherlock Holmes

by bettagettavespa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, I'm Sorry, SUCH FLUFF, Teenlock, Why Did I Write This?, Wishes, hai im back, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettagettavespa/pseuds/bettagettavespa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, the sky was clear and even the obnoxious Christmas lights, gaudy and flashing, couldn't block out the stars. On nights like this the two boys walked to the nearest park and found a bench. Sometimes they didn't talk and sometimes they talked too much but, no matter what, those nights were the best nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish For Sherlock Holmes

For once, the sky was clear and even the obnoxious Christmas lights, gaudy and flashing, couldn't block out the stars. On nights like this the two boys walked to the nearest park and found a bench. Sometimes they didn't talk and sometimes they talked too much but, no matter what, those nights were the best nights.

It was early December and freezing. Sherlock was swamped in his massive black coat, with his blue scarf wrapped halfway up his face, while John cursed himself for forgetting a coat because, apparently, two jumpers were not enough. It was John that broke the silence;

"You should make a wish,"

Sherlock scoffed. Wishes were for fools and dreamers. Sherlock did not wish. Ever. Not on stars or eyelashes or birthdays or pennies in a fountain- which really was the most ridiculous because, _honestly_ , what a waste of money.

"Did you make a wish?" Sherlock asked, turning to look at John, who in that moment had his eyes closed and was muttering fiercely, and in the following moment blushed a deep red and shook his head.

John wished. Everytime, the same wish. He had known Sherlock Holmes his whole life. He hadn't _liked_ Sherlock until a few years ago. It had been one of those nights where they had just been sitting on a bench and John had simply turned to look at his friend, when his heart stopped. Since then it had been the same wish. Everytime he would mutter;

"I wish for Sherlock Holmes,"

Sherlock elbowed John gently in the ribs and asked him to tell him what he had wished for but John had replied that if he told him it wouldn't come true. Well, of course, Sherlock found that absolutely maddening.

"It's a _star_ , John. It's hardly going to grant your wishes. Just tell meee," he whined and huffed and drew himself up into his sulking pose. John said nothing and silence fell again. Finally, Sherlock moved closer to John and slouched down so that he could place his head on his shoulder.

"Wishes are ridiculous, John." Sherlock began, interrupted only by a sniff from John. "What I mean is, they're ridiculous for me. I don't need to wish. I have everything I want. I have you." he took a deep breath. "And John, you don't need to wish anymore... because you have me too."

And with that, Sherlock took John's freezing face in his hands and kissed him gently.

                                                                                                                     *

In the following weeks it was too cold to venture outside. Not that Sherlock and John minded. Each day after school they would race back to Sherlock's house (it was always empty) and collapse on the couch, entangled with each other. Sometimes John would stay til the stars could be seen clearly through the skylight, at which time his mother would call and yell at him. When those stars appeared or when Sherlock lost a stupidly long eyelash John wouldn't bother wishing. He didn't need to anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo
> 
> Okay sorry this is kind of short and thrown together and possibly all over the place but haz been many time since I uploaded anything. I feel like I might like to write stuff so maybe?


End file.
